Heuller's Golden Clover
'Heuller's Golden Clover '''is the sixth chapter of March Story. Synopsis The chapter begins with Rodin having a flashback of himself when he was a child being saved by a mysterious girl. He snaps out of it when Jake calls for him while they're having dinner at Belma's Italian restaurant, where he works as a chef when he's not hunting Ill. Belma asks where March was and Jake bluntly says he didn't want to come after what had happened in the White Forest, making Belma turn away embarrassed. Since was March's first day off in a month she went out on a night on the town, wearing one of Rodin's old suits. She is soon met with a wigmaker named Heuller who comments on March's hair. Heuller invites March to her wig stand and she playfully tries them on. Heuller invites her to her wig warehouse to try on more and she follows her but they end up in a dark alleyway where Heuller shows murderous intent. Back at the restaurant Jake mentions killings around town where the victims had beautiful hair and considering her own hair was gorgeuos it wasn't safe for her, but she tells Rodin to be careful aswell. Before Heuller can goany further with her actions she finds a golden hair on March and with tears in her eyes she begs March to tell her where the hair came from. Jake is getting into her carriage after dinner when march stops her, wearing a strange wig, and asks where Rodin is. After some comments about the wig Jake says he went back to the shop. Later they are all at his shop and March is telling him about the wigmaker named Heuller who wanted to meet the owner of the golden hair. He is shocked to hear Heuller's name and that moment Heuller comes through the door, and March can see now that she is an Ill. Heuller leaps out to Rodin to greet him but March stabs her with her Sycthe of Thorns. Despite the pain Heuller is still happy to see Rodin and thinks to when she first met him, wondering how it would have turned out of she didn't feel this pain. ''After saving Rodin from the runaway carriage Heuller is ready to kill him herself and take his hair, but she is stopped by a kiss. She jerks away and asks why he isn't frightened and he says she's cute. Taken back by the compliment she only slices off a part of his hair and let's him live, this time. He walks past her and compliments her wigs but she takes them away and Rodin thanks her for saving him. She remembers it as the first time someone ever thanked her for something and they became friends. While looking for a 4 leaf clover to give to Heuller Rodin tells her he is now living with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in the accident. He even invites her to his house net time they meet and she accepts. After he leaves Heuller is confronted by Jake, then a active Ciste Vihad. Heuller escapes and makes it to Rodin's home where he overhears his relatives scheming his death, fully admitting they were the cause of the accident that would've killed him, so that they can recieve his inheritance. Heuller becomes enraged and kills them. Rodin runs up the stairs after hearing all the noise and is met with Heuller and the bloodied bodies of his aunt and uncle. Heuller tries to explain herself but Rodin is scared and tells her to stay back and calls her a monster. Before she can say anything else Jake bursts through and hits Heuller with the hammer, but again she escapes in tears, curious to what pain could cause the tears in her eyes, the pain of losing a friend. Rodins turns away from Heuller but March can see Heuller didn't mean him harm. She takes Rodin's hand and smiles, before dying and falling to the floor. Rodin sees in his hands is a 4 leaf clover woven out of the lock of hair she cut from him as a child. He falls to the floor and begins to cry. Heuller is sitting in a tree thinking of how wonderful the human world is and that now she has a friend she no longer wants to be alone. Character Debut *Heuller *Rodin's Relatives Quotes * Trivia *Rodin's relatives are name Mr. and Mrs. Carton. As his aunt and uncle it's possible that Carton is Rodin's last name, but without knowing which side of the family they are on it remains unknown. *The flashback this chapter provides two answers to the storyline and the connections between the main cast: **Jake as a Ciste Vihad saves Rodin after Heuller kills his relatives **Rodin becoming aware of Ill and those who fight against them These two events could have been the starting point for their future friendship and his decision the hire Ciste Vihads in the future. Category:Chapters